I'm Not Enough
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Marry? Tenten I'm sorry I would help you but…I can't leave. You see I have a girlfriend...I'm sorry Tenten it just sort of happened." "It's fine Neji,I'm happy for you. Don't feel rushed to come back or anything. We miss you. Bye." "Tent…" She hung up.


"I'm Not Enough?"

Havn't written in forever. Sorryyyyy! I wasn't feelin it, but I really wanted to write today. So my bad if it's not very good just kinda on the spot; it's ok in some parts I guess but gets sucky sometimes. Be nice. I wrote bout the guy I like a bit, this story's based of my own situation except the part where we end up together. Haha Review and favorite please. Hope you enjoy.

"Tenten! I don't know what to do, Neji's gone. We aren't sure where he is or when he's coming back my father's worried." Hinata said excitedly over the phone.

"I'm sure he's fine Hinata, it's Neji" Tenten said slowly back to her.

"Why aren't you worried he's your best friend?" Hinata was really worried Neji never goes anywhere without telling his family, she was probably thinking he wouldn't come back.

"Don't worry Hinata; remember who we're talking about. He's fine, just wait kay? I got to go, but don't stress." Tenten needed to get off the phone quickly before she told Hinata where her cousin was…That's right she knew where Neji was. Of course her best friend told her where he would be. She had no worries; but if she didn't know she wouldn't be able to tell herself what she just told Hinata. *ring ring* "Neji? Hey what's up?" Neji had told her he wouldn't call because he didn't want to risk it getting out so it was old he'd call shortly after their last conversation.

"Tenten. Look I know I said I'd be back in a few days, but I'm really liking it over here. All the freedom, I can do whatever I like. Nobody has to know where I am, or who I'm with all the time…Point is I might stay a while longer."

"Neji? How long is a while?" Tenten asked a bit scared of the answer Neji didn't like being 'caged' by the Hyuuga clan. He left to get a bit of a vacation from everything. He figured he'd take the heat for it later, but if he really liked it without his family he could find it better to stay there for…who knows how long. Neji knew. And that's what scared Tenten.

"Um, like a few months, maybe a year" Neji said slowly, knowing Tenten wouldn't be happy with his. Silence. Tenten wasn't speaking…odd? "Tenten?"

"Um, ok yeah a year cool. You must really like it…I hope you have fun." Tenten wanted to get off the phone now or she'd start crying. She loved Neji and now she wouldn't see him for so long. He always made her day better, not that he made her happy or even hung out with her much it was just nice being his best friend and him always being at her call.

"Tenten are you gonna be ok?" Neji knew her feelings for him, she made it painfully obvious, but he really cared about her that's why he told her where he was. He didn't bring up how she felt though; he'd make fun of her sometimes for her lack of experience in relationships. Not that he wanted her to have lots of boyfriends, but it was a little funny considering she was 17.

"Yeah I'm fine; just remember how much we need you over here. Don't stay there forever." It was more of pleading than a joke you could tell by her voice.

"You don't need me over there, I'm not important to the Hyuuga clan, and there's another prodigy if I don't come back." Neji said matter a fatly.

"You're seriously thinking of staying there? NEJI! How can you prove yourself to the clan if you aren't even there you can't just give up." Tenten was getting a little mad Neji tended to get in these moods because no one pointed out how brilliant he is…except her of course.

"Ah mom you're the greatest, always trying to make me feel better, nobody really expects anything of me Hiashi Sama thinks I'm a screw up." Neji would call her that sometimes because she always cared for him the most just like his mom would.

"Hah, who cares what he thinks of you. You know who you are. Show him, don't let him show you. Neji, you know how I feel about you and if you're leaving because of me, tell me ok." Tenten had to be sure he knew for one, and that it's not her fault. Just in case she never saw him again.

"Tenten you think too much of yourself. Hah, kidding. No it's not you. You'd be the only reason I stay. I'm sorry that that isn't enough. We'll see each other again though, I promise. I got to admit that I didn't expect you to just throw yourself out there like that, your strong Tenten. That's what I like about you." He wanted her to still care about him if he went back later, and she didn't care anymore that'd be his worst nightmare. He counted on her regardless of his pride not letting him tell her that.

"Haha yeah well, I had to be sure you know just in case. I'll text you or something you know so we can keep in touch. I wouldn't want to forget about you." Neji almost choked at those words he'd be sure she didn't forget him.

"Yes well I guess I better go, keep everyone in the dark about me. Please I'm counting on you." She agreed and hung up the phone. Why doesn't he think about me like I do him? She thought to herself.

*2 months later* (had to throw this in it's based off my story and I love this it doesn't fit Neji's character but I think you'll like it) my crush and I's exact words from 3:07 on.

From: Neji 3

3:00PM

Body: So how are you doing over there? Are people still curious about me?

From: Tenten

3:02PM

Body: Of course, they keep asking me about you. Ugh, No worries though. I got your back. Haha are you coming back? T_T

From: Neji 3

3:04PM

Body: Thanks I appreciate it, must be hard for you sorry. O here!

From: Neji 3

3:05PM

Body: -Picture Message-

From: Tenten

3:07PM

Body: Haha, May I ask why you sent me a picture of yourself?

From: Neji3

3:08PM

Body: Cause I'm a stud muffin hah JP

From: Tenten

3:09PM

Body: Ahahaha I LOVE MUFFINS! ^_^

From: Neji 3

3:10PM

Body: You're a disgusting freak!

From Tenten

3:11PM

Body: I know right, what the hell's wrong with me. Haha

*Back to the story* (3 months later)

"Tenten, Hiashi sama wants to meet with you!" Hinata said franticly over the phone.

"Oh, well I guess I'll head over there then, should I dress well?"

"Um, yes I would I think he wants to have a meeting with you. Sorry"

"Don't be. I'll be there soon." Tenten was much more nervous then she let off. What does he want? Does he know I know where Neji is? Oh no, what am I gonna do cover for him, or ugh I don't know. She finished getting ready after showering, curling her hair, and putting on some light make up, she put on her dress which went to knees length, black with beading under the bust, a V neck, and a sheer ¾ sleeve she put on her 3" pink peep toe heels with a satin bow at the front. When she got to the Hyuuga residence and was let in she sat in Hiashi's office waiting for him to come in. He entered and sat.

"Tenten thank you for coming I'd like to discuss something with you." He was very professional, kinda scary.

"Of course, Hiashi Sama. What is it?" She wanted to act like he was; she didn't pull it off to well.

"I want you to marry into the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said matter a fatly.

"…Oh? Pardon me, but…why?" She was so confused; He didn't even really know her.

"You're a good ninja, could be a good wife to a Hyuuga and have a fairly good personality. Your easy to talk to, which is a must if you're a Hyuuga's wife." He seemed so serious but it was a bit comical.

"I see but I only know a few Hyuuga's, Hinata, you Hiashi Sama, and well you know Neji. There are issues with all of those." She didn't see how this would work out. Must not have been thought threw.

"Yes, well I was planning on you marrying Neji, but seeing as he ran away like the coward he is, I think a different Hyuuga would be fine. Perhaps even main branch." He sounded so proud like it was a great idea.

"Hiashi Sama, please don't call Neji a coward, he didn't leave because he was scared he was simply tired of being used." Oops said too much.

"And you know this because? Did you speak with Neji…maybe you know where he is?" He was starring her down.

"No of course not he did speak with me, but he didn't tell me anything but that he'd be back." She hoped that would keep Neji out of trouble.

"Be back? Hmm all the more reason, marry a Hyuuga. You have no choice sense your parents died you have nowhere to go. We're being very generous because you're a family friend, so please except."

"Hiashi Sama are you using me as punishment to Neji?" She was shocked.

"You're smart, he's very close to you and you're the only thing that could hurt him." \

"That's horrible, NO! I won't. I love Neji, and won't hurt him." He smiled at her. It wasn't a happy smile.

"I know but you really must your parents planned this with me, and I'm sorry Neji can't marry you." He left and this was it. She stood shocked.

*at home*

"NEJI!" she called him immediately

"What is it Tenten?"

"Your uncle is making me marry one of your relatives! I don't want to Neji." She sounded like she was going to cry, Neji was shocked.

"Marry? Tenten I'm sorry I would help you but…I can't leave. You see I have a girlfriend." The phone dropped, she slowly picked it up.

"Oh, wow. Who is she, I bet she's pretty. Ninja? Haha well I guess it doesn't matter to me. I wish you the best Neji." She was gonna cry she could feel it.

"I'm sorry Tenten it just sort of happened." He didn't plan on hurting her.

"It's fine Neji, really I'm happy for you. Don't feel rushed to come back or anything you can stay as long as you need to. We miss you. Bye."

"Tent…" She hung up the phone and immediately called the Hyuuga's

"Hinata…could I speak to Hiashi Sama?" Tenten said on the verge of tears

"Um, yes hold on a second……….." (Elevator music!!!)

"Hello?" Hiashi's voice came on sounding very confused.

"Hiashi Sama, I'll get married." With that it was over she broke down on the phone and cried.

*1 month later*

"Cheers to Tenten!" The girls all took their shots celebrating Tenten's bachelorette party. She was going to marry Ichiro Hyuuga, a member of the main branch he was 19 years old and had dark hair like Neji's but shorter he wasn't a ninja but was fairly fit and tall, she found him attractive and he talked more than Neji. He also said she's beautiful on multiple occasions, though he wanted her to show more skin. She didn't really mind though he was nice. So due to that fact she was wearing a black mini skirt with white pin stripes on the top half and a white heart pattern on the bottom half it also had 2 bows at the closure. She also had on an Indian ethnic satin green halter tank top, she had on some 4" green peep toe heels with a ruching and a bow, and it had a strap around her ankle also. That was basically what she'd wear now Ichiro was happy with it he'd always have his arm around her to show everyone 'she belonged to him'. They were with the girls tonight no Ichiro just reminiscing it was nice. They danced and drank till Tenten forgot why they were dancing and drinking. It was getting late and Ichiro came to get Tenten. (Please use designated drivers ^_^) He was walking her out, and then she stopped.

"Tenten come on, we got to go home." Ichiro said trying to pull her out but she didn't budge then he turned and saw Neji. "Hey Neji what are you doing here? You've been gone for what a year?"

"Um, yeah about. You know Tenten?" Neji didn't know why the hell Ichiro his distant cousin would have his arm around Tenten's waist.

"Yeah of course I do she's my fiancé, you know her?" How'd he not know he knew her, everyone knew.

"Yeah she's my best friend. Tenten could you come here? Careful." He said as she stumbled over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck clutching to him.

"I missed you Neji. So much." She was slurring a bit but he could understand. What he couldn't understand was fiancé.

"Tenten come on. I'll take her back Ichiro. We got to catch up." Ichiro wasn't ok with this but what could he do. He's not an idiot he saw what Neji did to Hinata and he wasn't up for that. "Tenten what's this about fiancé?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm engaged after we talked and you said you had a girlfriend; I figured what's the point." She wouldn't normally be so honest but she was really messed up. Neji was shocked. He knew she was sad, but she got engaged because he got a girlfriend.

"Tenten…why would you do that?" he had taken her home by now and she was lying on his bed.

"I don't know Ichiro's pretty nice. This way I won't cause you trouble." She was rolling over about to fall asleep. Neji felt awful and didn't want her to sleep but he let her after giving her some medicine, water, and saltines.

*next day*

"NEJI!" Tenten shot up from the bed. Seeing Neji next to her she relaxed a bit and smiled.

"Hey Tenten. Feeling OK?"

"Great thanks for that, Ichiro probably would have taken advantage of me." She said scratching the bad of her head.

"Has he done that before?" Neji asked gritting his teeth.

"Naw, I've never been that drunk though." He relaxed a little.

"Tenten because I get a girlfriend. You, you don't get a fiancé."

"I do." She said ready to explain herself to him.

"Why? You said you liked me."

"I did, you don't like me. Don't pine over something you'll never have. Speaking of which, what was she like hmm?"

"Doesn't matter. Did Tenten?" he said looking down at her hand that was now in his.

"Did…do same thing really."

"Not when you're engaged Tenten!" he couldn't take this he knew his family wouldn't let him near Tenten once she was married, not just because she's his friend but because he loved her. She saw the sad look on his face and ran her fingers along his cheek.

"No worries Neji. We'll stay friends." He touched her hand now on his face.

"Friends? I don't want that Tenten. I came back to tell you I'm in love with you." She dropped her hand and looked at him for a second.

"Love huh? Haha funny word isn't it? Can make you so happy and so sad at the same time."

"I think I'm that one who made you sad Tenten not the word." He stopped the tear falling down her face.

"I do love you Neji." She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Then I'll take care of everything." He smiled and knew that he would have Tenten. It didn't matter that she was engaged his uncle was harsh but pliable. With a big speech and a few promises he'd let Tenten break off her engagement.

"Tenten I have to talk to your parents." She looked up at him.

"Neji? They died a few months ago."

"What?" He grabbed her and held her, but she wasn't crying. "Why didn't I know?"

"You were gone; I was supposed to call you only for emergencies."

"That's an emergency Tenten!"

"What would you have done Neji? You were gone. Yeah I wished you were there, but you weren't and I had to get past that."

"I'm so sorry Tenten, I wasn't here I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"You are. It doesn't matter that you weren't here Neji. You're here now. That's all I wanted. That's all I ever wanted." She was grinning at him. He couldn't help but smirk. "You know I love your smirk." She said touching his lips with her fingers.

"Well, I'm glad. Kinda a habit by now you know."

"I can't believe I lost 6 months with you Neji." He stopped smirking.

"I'll make up for it I promise." He hugged her again.

"You know what makes me really happy though?"

"What?"

"I never told you, but I took your first kiss." She said grinning at him again.

"Well thank God. Then I want feel bad doing this." He said as he pulls her toward him and kissed her helping to forget the horrible last 6 months.

Hope you liked it guys. Tell me what you thought. I've been hung up on my situation with my crush so I wrote about it! ^_^ Any remarks on my actual situation are welcome too. I love getting relationship advise.


End file.
